quadrinityfandomcom-20200215-history
Levi Blakely
FACTS; teenage dreams in a teenage circus Name: '''Levi Blakely '''Gender: Male Age: '''17 '''Favorite Candy: '''SweeTarts '''Favorite Movie: '''idk '''Favorite Color: Purple PERSONALITY; like a magpie, I live for glitter, not you One of the best words one could use to describe Levi is extravagant. Basically, that means exactly how it sounds. He never does anything half-way; everything has to be big, glittery, and in your face. This applies to just about everything he does, from clothing choices to his speech and personality (not quite flamboyant, but approaching that). He loves making an incredible first impression, isn’t afraid of doing it, and figures the more outrageous he can make said first impression, the better people will remember him. He’s built for partying and living life as fabulously as possible, which… doesn’t make him a fabulous student. Levi has a certain charisma about him, an easygoing nature that makes him pretty easy to get along with. Once he’s comfortable with someone, everything he does is relaxed, liquid, and he definitely tones down the flamboyance. When he does that, he’s much more mellowed out, tends to laugh quite a bit, smile a lot, and make jokes. It’s not uncommon for him to call people ‘sweetheart’ or ‘honey’ or other pet names, and he’s pretty affectionate to just about everyone who will let him be. Once he makes friends with someone, he tends to cling, physically and emotionally. It’s very easy for him to get attached, and then be hurt later on. It’s difficult to make him angry, but once he is (and it’s usually because someone has hurt someone dear to him, or he’s been screwed with to the point of no return) he is deadly. He’s been known to break things and punch holes through walls and furniture when pissed off; basically, destruction is his favorite when he’s pissed. When he’s sad, it’s an entirely different story. He’s silent a good part of the time, doesn’t bother dressing up, and tries to get through the day with fake smiles and fake cheer. HISTORY; who gives a damn about the family you come from? Levi Blakely was born in Boston, Massachusetts, to a ridiculously rich family. Jonathan Blakely, his father, married Penelope Blakely for money rather than love, and as a result, having Levi was a decision the couple made because of the need for an heir to the company Penelope owned. This meant that Levi wasn’t exactly raised in a nurturing and loving environment; Levi spent most of his childhood being watched by a nurse or babysitter. In school, Levi ended up being friends with a lot more girls than boys, though he did have his close guy friends, as well. It was just that he ended up being interested in the things the girls in elementary school were interested in more often; he had no love for sports of any kind, and while it wasn’t as drastic as always being picked last for all the kickball games, the other boys were reluctant to play with him on their team. He’d usually end up picking dandelions out of the grass in the outfield, or staring up at the sky and totally ignoring what was going on in the game. This continued through his life, but at the time, it was just something that his parents thought he’d grow out of. When Levi turned eight years old, Penelope decided that she wasn’t happy with her current spawn, thinking that Levi wasn’t going to be ruthless enough to control a company years down the road. Nine months later, twins Josephine and Thomas Blakely were born, and at first, Levi adored them. They were cute little kids, even if Josephine tended to bite him whenever he held her and Thomas just cried until Levi let go. That didn’t bother Levi so much; he had other concerns. His siblings weren’t old enough to pose a problem (yet, anyway), and Levi had to worry about the other boys in his class making fun of him. Even as a little kid Levi was tough-skinned, and a lot of the insults the third graders were tossing at him didn’t bother him so much, but as he got older, the insults got nastier. Not only that, but Levi was never suited for school, or at least, the studying and grades part of it, and his marks were consistently in the C and D range. His teachers tried their best to help him, but he simply wasn’t interested in schoolwork, and once he reached high school, just about everyone had given up on making him into an A-student. By Levi’s first year in high school, Josephine and Thomas were staring to become regular little terrors. Penelope enjoyed the fact that the children were much more aggressive than Levi was, and she favored them immensely. She spoiled the twins as much as she was able, and Jonathan encouraged the children to try and, as he put it, “straighten Levi out,” a joke that he thought was incredibly funny. The twins took the advice to heart, and they often picked at Levi as much as the kids at school did. Levi’s life at home was hell, his siblings following him around and tormenting him, his parents barely paying attention to him—so as a result, he wasn’t home as often. Instead, he stayed after school, often just sitting on a bench and listening to music. However, one of the English teachers at his school, Mr. Allen, found Levi sitting all by himself one of those days, and convinced him to come inside and hang out. It was a completely innocent gesture, and Levi and Mr. Allen ended up talking about all sorts of things, generally having a good time. This continued for a while, and Levi was incredibly grateful for it; it meant he didn’t have to go home, and that he didn’t have to be by himself. As the days went on, Levi found that he was starting to daydream about things that couldn’t ever happen, and began to develop a crush on Mr. Allen, which freaked him out when he realized it. He stopped going to hang out in Mr. Allen’s classroom, until Mr. Allen came to find him and ask why. The first person Levi ever came out to was Mr. Allen, and it was a terrifying experience for him; still, Mr. Allen didn’t seem to be bothered by it, just told him that it was okay, that he didn’t have to hide. The whole thing gave Levi quite a bit more confidence, and while he knew that nothing was going to come from his crush on Mr. Allen, it didn’t matter—that was the day that he decided he was done hiding. In Levi’s sophomore year, he started to be a bit less secretive. He let himself be who he was, and as a result, met a group of people who accepted him immediately. A girl named Des (short for Desdemona—long story behind that one) immediately latched on to Levi, and they became incredibly close over the course of sophomore year. Levi had Mr. Allen as an English teacher that year (and his grades in English, as well as his speaking patterns, improved immensely), but he didn’t hang out in the classroom after school anymore; instead, he hung out with the group of kids that had adopted him. It wasn’t until the year after that he ran into a few problems. By that time, Levi was out to the entire school, and his family knew. His mother was disgusted by it, his father wanted to put him through therapy, and his siblings thought it was hilarious; all of them made ridiculous comments to Levi every minute he was home. His siblings were the worst, though, Josephine especially. She and Thomas were nine, just starting to understand exactly what it was about their brother that was different, and eventually, Josephine discovered the meaning of the word ‘gay.’ One day, Levi and Des were hanging out after school, close to Levi’s house. Thomas and Josephine found them somehow, and proceeded to degrade him in front of Des. Levi wasn’t ever bothered by it before, but somehow the combination of being insulted in front of Des and the fact that it was his own siblings made him angry, and as a result, that was when his powers activated. The resulting burst of energy being freed knocked over Josephine, made Thomas stumble, and sent Des right into a nearby wall. Thankfully, nobody was hurt, but Levi freaked out and ran. He ended up where he always did when he had a problem: Mr. Allen’s classroom. After Levi described what had happened, Mr. Allen sent Levi home and told him to just sit tight. Confused and scared, Levi did, trusting that Mr. Allen knew what to do. His parents yelled at him and punished him, grounding him to his room for the next couple of days, until one day after school, a representative from Quadrinity came to talk to Levi, explain what was going on. His parents, glad to be rid of him, agreed to send Levi to this ‘correctional institute’, and that’s how Levi ended up at the school, after a few lengthy goodbyes. ABILITY; maybe losing my mind, I'm still wondering why Telekinesis. It’s pretty weak as of now, and his control sucks, so if he’s trying to pick something up it… generally doesn’t work or gets thrown at the speed of sound at the nearest wall. Basically, Levi’s a beginner’s beginner. RELATIONSHIPS; we are not what you think we are *[[Ryan Letowski|'Ryan Letowski']] || The first boy Levi has ever said 'I love you' to. Levi genuinely cares about Ryan, and he wants to take care of him and make sure that he's never sad again. Until recently, he's done a pretty decent job of it, but things have been... difficult, lately. *'Shane Hayes' || Complicated as HELL. Levi's managed to drag Shane into this whole mess of everything, and he feels terrible about it, even more so because he's realizing he wants Shane just as much as he wants Ryan, but he can't have both. Things will just have to work out. *'Ethan Ford '|| HETEROSEXUAL LIFE PARTNER After the whole nightmare coma, Levi pretty much trusts Ethan with his life. He knows Ethan has issues with showing friendliness and general... approachability, and so that's why Levi responds in kind, with his own special brand of loving trolling. He's there for Ethan, and he hopes Ethan would be for him. *[[Roman McKenzie|'Roman McKenzie']] || Levi gets the impression that Roman doesn't like him so much, but he's trying to fix that. In chat, they bonded over chat killing (they named themselves The Chatinators) and talked about making jerseys-- and pretty soon, Roman's most likely going to see a LOT of Levi. Hermit!Levi. *[[John Constantine|'John Constantine']] || Levi has this inexplicable dislike for John. For some reason, he just... can't stand him. *'Aria Vaughn' || Aria is one of Levi's favorite girls. She also flashed Ryan, which Levi finds ridiculously hilarious. *'Evan Desjardins' || Evan was one of the only boys awake when Levi finally made it out of the whole nightmare coma, and he'd been a good friend to Shane, so Levi likes him. He's constantly afraid he's going to offend the kid, though. *'Emily Koizumi '|| Levi adores Emily, even if he can get a little irritated with her sometimes. He's also a little protective of her at times, but he backs off whenever Liam is around on instinct. *Kindle Veda || Kindle is fierce, and Levi loves that. He's hoping to be friends with her. Category:Characters